


Sartorial

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, F/M, Formalwear, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: He’s almost jealous how good the uniforms look on them.Kinktober Day Six: Formal Wear | Uniforms | Threesome (or more)





	Sartorial

**Author's Note:**

> These three are dressed in the robes on the top left. 
> 
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/0b/Arthur_Maxson_concept_art.png/revision/latest?cb=20160105235107

“Thought I’d find you out here.”

Arthur looked up from the wall he was leaning on to see Nora and Nate approaching. He’d lost count of the number of times his eyes had followed those two around the Citadel bailey this evening. Both of them should not have looked that good dressed in the East Coast scribe robes but he shouldn’t have been surprised.

“I came to clear my head,” he began, as they reached his side. He found himself quickly tucked into their arms and his eyes closed briefly as Nate kissed his forehead, Nora’s head tucking beneath his chin.

“Well, you’re in luck, because I’m really good at clearing-”

Nora slapped her husband on the arm with a loud sigh that was interrupted by Nate snickering in that way he did when he was undeservedly pleased with a pun.

“It’s definitely buzzing in there,” Nora noted, squeezing his hip. “But you probably don’t have the luxury of being away for _too_ long.”

“You couldn’t distract them much longer with tales of Roger Maxson?” Arthur asked.

“They wanted stories about his courage as a leader and his great strength,” Nate said. “They didn’t want to hear about how one time we pranked our CO or the time somebody stole Roger’s towel on a dare and he walked naked through the barracks until he found it.”

Arthur’s brows rose. “I can’t imagine why,” he drawled. Nate chuckled, and Nora kissed Arthur’s jaw gently, her fingers running through his hair. Arthur closed his eyes briefly.

His breath hitched when Nate’s lips pressed to his neck and he turned to look at him. “Really?” he asked, a brow arching. There was nothing negative about it, or at least that was what he hoped Nate understood.

“Hey, you feel really tense beneath these robes, I’m just tryin’ to help,” Nate replied, shrugging.

Arthur looked him up and down.

Those robes really were _incredible_ on the man’s figure.

He felt Nora’s fingertips tracing along his jaw and down to the collar of his own ceremonial robes, and her nail scraped him gently, wordlessly catching her husband’s mood as Arthur tilted his head back. His cock stirred to life.

“There’s a party going on nearby,” Arthur reminded them, breath catching as two pairs of hands skimmed down his body, stealing beneath the slit in the black fabric. Both of them moved a hand in the opposite direction. Nora’s left hand slid up his chest, her right slipping below the waistband of his pants and cupping his backside. Nate deftly unbuckled his belt as his rough touch moved up Arthur’s back and two mouths were kissing him on either side. Nora concentrated on his neck, her gentle kisses and nips already pulling heavier breaths from him between the gasps that left him at the score of Nate’s teeth against his skin.

“Then we better be quiet,” Nate breathed, and then his hand was slipping past the elastic of Arthur’s boxers and taking the younger man in hand and Nora was _kissing_ him to muffle the moan that escaped him. If he hadn’t been pressed to the wall before he was now, pushed back against it with a muffled _whump_ , then turned on his side.

“What if someone catches us?” Arthur asked, just as both Nora’s hands scored lines down his chest.

“Nothing, unless it’s a squire,” Nate replied softly, kissing just below Arthur’s ear. And then, “Jesus, Arthur, I love this cape on you but it’s in the way.”

“Then take it off,” Arthur retorted, and Nate released his cock. A groan of disappointment wavered and deepened into a moan of pleasure when Nora wrapped her fist around it instead, pumping slowly, her grip tight. Nate pulled the cape over his head and Nora kissed him again, her teeth nipping his lip. “We don’t have long.”

“I feel like that’s a challenge,” Nate murmured, “if you want it to be.”

Arthur twitched in Nora’s grip and found himself nodding between her kisses. Nate’s hips pressed against his ass and his mouth sucked gently along the exposed neckline. The Sentinel’s hands were slipping beneath his robes, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down to Arthur’s thighs. A hand wrapped around him and Nora, and then they were being shifted, Nora’s back hitting the wall.

“Hey Arthur,” he felt Nate unbuckling his own pants as Nora dragged Arthur in for a kiss, “your wife is overdressed.”

“I agree,” Arthur murmured, and as Nate fished around in his pockets for that bottle that Arthur knew he never went without, Arthur pushed Nora’s robe aside to see the thigh-high boots clinging to her legs beneath the fabric. And he’d known that her robe was more of a tradition scribe’s robe than his and Nate’s but the bare legs just above the tops of the black radstag leather were a different surprise entirely. He pushed aside the seat of her underwear and found her wet, a finger slipping into her. Nora groaned, leaning against him, arms wrapping tight around his neck as Arthur pressed her against the wall.

He freed himself from his boxers as her legs came up and wrapped around his waist, the skirt bunching up to expose the black leather. Arthur hooked his hands beneath her knees as he pressed the tip of his cock to her slit and slowly slid in. Nora’s heels dug into his back as his hips pushed into hers and he took a moment to relax and cool the urge to fuck her.

And that urge was quickly overridden by the _shlick_ noise of Nate wiping an oil covered palm over his cock and pressing the tip to Arthur’s ass. He tensed in surprise as he felt it dribbling over his skin and Nora had to muffle his noises with her lips as Nate slowly worked himself into Arthur’s rear, hands gripping Arthur’s waist. There would be an oil-covered handprint on his robes as the end of this but he didn’t care right now.

“There we go,” Nate groaned. “Now let’s see how quick I can make you cum, huh?”

Arthur found himself moving with Nate’s thrusts, fucking Nora as Nate took him. He would never get tired of this sensation. Nora was all soft, wet heat around him as he buried himself in her, moaning softly at the friction even as she tensed and released repeatedly to make it better for him. It was always a direct contrast to Nate, firm and rough but not violent, filling him with strokes that made him feel hot and shaky and needy.

 _Needy_ had never been something he’d thought he’d feel but here he was, slipped between two Pendletons, first kissing a gasping Nora as she rocked with his thrusts, and then turning his head to meet Nate’s lips. Nora took that opportunity to tug his collar aside, her teeth finding his neck once more. He would be a mess of bites and bruises when they were done with him, and Arthur couldn’t wait.

The other Elders had been pleased to hear of his wedding to Nora Pendleton, overjoyed to know she was able to reproduce, and disturbed that he was also married to _Nate_ now, but they had seemed to accept this _arrangement_ , though they had raised eyebrows at the frequency of either Pendleton’s show of affection towards Arthur. If an arm around the waist or a quick peck on the lips and cheek was enough to have their eyes slightly wide, the thought of their shock at seeing the dark hickeys had Arthur anticipating returning to the party.

“Nate,” he groaned, his mind filled suddenly with images of the marks they could leave on him, “harder.”

“Yeah?” Nate’s voice was breathless but he could _hear_ the grin that was no doubt plastered on his face. Arthur could picture that expression – the lidded silver eyes, the grin that was fighting to stay on in between trying to form sounds of pleasure. It made him gasp. “Think you can take more, Nora?”

“Uh-huh,” Nora gasped, and Arthur nudged up her jaw so he could leave some bites on her neck. There was just enough space between them for him to slide a hand up her robe and beneath her bra, cupping her breast and rolling a thumb over her nipple just as Nate stroked his hand over the one Arthur had under Nora’s knee. That hand pushed her leg up to her chest and Arthur found himself slipping deeper into her with each thrust.

There was a sudden noticeable absence of her voice for a few seconds as Nora sucked in desperate breaths of air and then she released that breath in a wavering wail. It was joined by the _yelp_ that escaped Arthur’s mouth as Nate was suddenly fucking him harder and a tremor rushed through his body as the Sentinel seemed to change the angle of his hips. Arthur slammed a hand against the wall hand Nora’s head, his nails scraping against the concrete.

“Better?” Nate purred in his ear. _Creator, yes_ , he wanted to moan, but nothing came out other than sharp gasps that mirrored Nora’s. It didn’t take long to have Nate groaning behind him though, burying his face in Arthur’s neck. His laboured breathing was muffled by the robe and occasionally forced out between gritted teeth that were leaving yet _more_ bite marks on Arthur’s skin that he would make no effort to hide when they returned to the party. Each nip of pain stirred the heat in his body that was slowly growing to a point between his thighs.

Nora whimpered and shivered in front of him and part of him wished they were naked so that he could get his mouth around her breast, but he couldn’t help enjoying the nature of what was happening right now. There was a nagging sense of _risk_ in the back of his head that didn’t do a damn thing to flag his erection as the two Pendletons fucked him. Thoughts of _decorum_ and _behaviour_ and _propriety_ seemed dull compared to the sound of Nate’s voice in his ear when he clenched down on him and thrust hard into Nora just to listen to her voice crack.

He could feel Nate’s hand grabbing Nora’s other thigh and now he was pinning her to the wall. Arthur felt her _squeeze_ as the undoubted helplessness of her situation rushed through her. He didn’t know what it was about her but Nora always came the hardest when one of them was holding her down. And now was no exception to that. He watched her head fall back and she cried out as quietly as she could, shaking. His hand couldn’t get between her thighs like this but with the way she was quivering beneath him it didn’t seem like she’d need any help getting off.

Nate surged against him. The urgency in his thrusts was feeding the pressure in his cock and Arthur groaned as he realised that it was either going to be him or Nora.

The Sentinel crushed them both against the wall, the edge of Arthur’s robe stroking Nora’s clit, and the answer to that question was washed away by a tide of pleasure as Nora and Arthur both came hard together. He forgot how to breathe as he stopped short the shout that tried to escape him and Nora had to bury her face in his robes to muffle her voice.

Nate didn’t stop, his voice ragged as he chased his own orgasm with a few even rougher thrusts that had Arthur’s teeth digging into his lip to stifle _whimpers_ as Nate rubbed against his sweet spot. His legs already felt like jelly but he held on for Nate’s sake, trying to tense up. The warm dribble of his own seed and Nora’s slick dripped down and Arthur realised, just as Nate’s voice broke, that they were going to have left a rather obvious mess on the floor and-

Nate’s hips squirmed furiously as the Sentinel gasped a sharp _Arthur_ in his ear and came, the base of his cock twitching rapidly. Nora was still trembling in his arms as Nate’s face buried itself in Arthur’s robes, mirroring Nora’s desperate attempts to muffle herself just moments earlier and Arthur grabbed his arm, squeezing gently.

The hallway was filled with the sound of panting and they swung to the side, two shoulders hitting the cool wall as Arthur and Nate used it for support. Nora planted shaky feet on the floor and wrapped herself around Arthur. Her weight was almost enough to knock him off balance and he slipped out of her, his eyes dropping to the floor. Her underwear seemed to have slipped back into place. At least, there were no more patches of mess hitting the ancient stone floors.

“Cleared your head?” Nate finally asked once his breathing had calmed a little.

Arthur nodded, feeling Nora kiss the marks she’d left. “Yes.”

“And your other head?”

Nora slapped him on the arm.


End file.
